


Abuelita, dientes más grandes tienes

by TataLotus



Series: Frères loups [4]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, Post-Blood Brothers Ending (Life is Strange 2), Swearing, vulgarity
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TataLotus/pseuds/TataLotus
Summary: Sean a souvent un peu de mal avec sa grand-mère et ses jugements de valeur. Heureusement, il peut compter sur son frère.
Series: Frères loups [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107149
Kudos: 2





	Abuelita, dientes más grandes tienes

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas spécialement fière de celui-ci mais j'avais cette scène en tête.  
> Ça doit se sentir que j'ai du mal avec le personnage de Claire, j'avais besoin de qu'elle se prenne une petite rouste, finalement ce texte est plus cathartique qu'autre chose.

Sean était très... mitigé face à sa grand-mère. Claire... n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Mais elle avait ce petit truc, ce côté "bonne bourgeoise", passive agressive qui l’énervait. Il ne le montrait pas, Daniel était si heureux de voir ses grand-parents, et puis Stephen était cool.  
Ils venaient pour noël chaque année et c’était une bonne chose d'avoir un repas qui ressemble a un repas de famille. Même s’il faisait une vingtaine de degrés et qu'ils étaient en t shirt, et décoraient l'avocatier qu'il y avait dans la cours. Mais Enano aimait ce moment. En fait tout ce qui pouvait leur éviter de penser trop fort a combien leur père leur manquait lui allait. Généralement les Reynolds arrivaient le 23 et repartaient le 29. Et c’était largement suffisant.  
Parce qu'on était le 26 et Sean n'en pouvait plus. Cette année Claire était déchaînée. Elle glissait à Sean des commentaires sur le fait que Daniel ne veille pas continuer ses études, sous entendant que ce n'est pas parce que Sean avait arrêté à 16ans que Daniel devait faire de même. Alors que bon, déjà il avait incité pour que son frère passe le Ceneval et puis ce n'est pas comme si Sean avait voulu arrêter le lycée. Il avait vu un flic butter son père pour après cavaler à travers tout le pays et une fois en sécurité, il avait travaillé d’arrache-pied pour que son cadet vive heureux. et avait réussit, après 6 ans de dur labeur et jobs illégaux, à être embauché dans un salon de tatouage.  
Claire faisait très subtilement comprendre qu'elle n'aimait pas en lui demandant quand il aurait « un vrai métier » et lui parlant de formation à distante pour reprendre ses études, en la qualifiant leur maison de «précaire» ou leur proposant de l'argent « en attendant que vous aillez une situation ».  
Ces petits piques étaient surtout dirigées vers Sean, et il était sûr que ça avait un lien direct avec son refus de l'appeler mamie et le fait qu'il ait ouvertement assumé d'avoir cramé une église dans le Nevada. Par contre, elle prenait toujours enano pour un doux petit ange qui subissait les lacunes de l’éducation de Sean. Et Daniel, charmeur qu'il était, enroulait sa grand-mère autour de son petit doigt, et ne semblait pas réaliser à quel point elle descendait son frère. Et celui-ci refusait de le montrer, ne voulant pas que Daniel se fâche avec eux pour le protéger, parce qu'il en était capable. Et Sean s'y refusait, c’était important que Daniel voit le côté américain de leur famille. Et puis bon, même lui aimait bien les voir... juste pas trop longtemps.  
Et puis, c'est aussi Daniel qui était le meilleur pour rabattre son caquet à Claire. Et sans même le faire exprès. Sean et ses grand-parents étaient sur la terrasse, ils prenaient le café en profitant du soleil d’après midi pendant que Daniel jouait sur sa console. Claire était en train de subtilement sous entendre qu'avec son talent Sean pourrait peindre des tableaux au lieu de marquer les gens, louchant avec un mépris polis sur l’énorme « Not all who wander are lost » surmonté du bâton de Gandalf que sa collègue avait tatoué sur sa nuque en début de mois. 

Puis la voix de Daniel retentit dans le salon  
\- Non mames! Fils unas mamadas !  
\- Que passa enano ?  
\- Il a un putain de fils de pute qui m'a pris par derrière. Bordel, mais quel connard. Tu sais quoi Pokeboss35 va bien niquer tes grands mort.  
C'est avec un plaisir à peine coupable que Sean regarda les yeux de sa grand-mère s’écarquiller alors son cadet continuait.  
\- Mais bordel de pompe à cul de merde, ces tricheurs de mes deux je leur chie dans la bouche  
\- Langage Enano. Lança-t-il sachant très bien quel effet ça aurait. Et le savourant d'avance.  
\- ¡No me chingues! Vete a la chingada Pokeboss35. J'allais être dans le top 3 ! C'est putain d'injuste que ce gros enculé de planqué m’aie buté.  
Sean put voir les mains de Claire se resserrer sur sa tasse, et Stephen essayer de cacher son sourire.  
\- Daniel s'il te plait, peux-tu surveiller ton langage. Ce ne sont pas de jolis mots dans la bouche d'un enfant. Ordonna l'aïeule.  
\- Et bien je suis plus un gosse et j'ai pas de jolis mot pour ce traître de Noah. Il devait surveiller mon cul mais depuis qu'il a une meuf il préfère être avec elle, alors qu'il la baise même pas ce fragile. Sean viens jouer avec moi que j'ai besoin d'un putain d'allié valable dans ce bordel  
\- Je suis occupé Enano, dans une heure.  
\- Mais quel fils de pute !  
Claire se leva  
\- Daniel, ne dit pas ça à ton frère ! Te rends-tu comptes de la portée de tes paroles !  
L'adolescent ne releva même pas les yeux de l’écran en répliquant  
\- Ça va, c'était pas personnel. Puis bon tu t'en fous un peu que j'insulte maman, tu fais comme si elle n’existait pas depuis 16 ans donc ça change rien pour toi.   
Sean avait vécu les jours précédents pour ce moment. Claire qui perdait toutes ses couleurs avant de quitter la maison. C'est en entendant la porte claquer que le plus jeune tourna la tête vers eux. Sean se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire et Stephan avait l'air mis figue mis raisin.  
\- quoi, je suis allé trop loin ?  
\- Je crois oui. Mais le sourire doux de Sean contredisait sa phrase.  
\- et bien ça lui fera les pieds. Elle me saoul à critiquer le travail de Sean en douce, comme si je ne comprenais pas ses insinuations a deux balles. Notre maison, nos règles. Elle va devoir apprendre à respecter ça.  
Il prit une canette de soda puis s'assit à côté de son aîné.  
\- Sinon papy, tu savais qu'il y avait une boutique de trains miniatures qui a ouvert cet automne en ville ?  
Sean enroula son bras autour de son cadet, incapable de cacher sa fierté, probablement mal placé, mais très affectueuse pour ce petit bout d'homme.


End file.
